Lock and Key
by Trampsy
Summary: Request 4: 1869


_**Request 4:**_

_**1869**_

* * *

A black haired male walked along the darkened hallway, the moon light seeped through the fusuma doors. It bathed the darkened hallways in full white light, creating an eerie shadow of anything in the rooms. The yukata moving almost silently as the male continued to walk at a slow pace. A small dangerous smirk appeared on his lips as he approached a seemingly innocent wall at the end of the hall. The familiar purple flame engulfed his ring as he presented it into a hidden indentation in the wall. The wall slid apart to reveal a set of stone metal stairs leading into a black abyss, the only source of illumination was the lights behind him. The male's intimidating smirk grew a little wider in anticipation as he walking down the first few steps.

The door behind him slid shut and the lights flickered on and he continued down the long seemingly never ending stone staircase. When he finally reached the bottom he turned left and continued down the hall to a metal door with a rather complex lock on the outside, but it must be complex for it captures something that is supposed to be unable to be captured.

Sticking the Vongola Cloud ring in the pad lock and lighting it up and the first lock was done. It took him a total of five minutes to remove the rest of the locks. He licked his lips as he entered the room and looking over his bound prisoner, the door clicking shut and relocking behind him.

A lithe, but deceivingly strong body remained chained in the middle of the room on top of a futon that the cloud user was kind enough to leave there. Pale hands rested on his lap chained together by a familiar pair of handcuffs, a long chain connecting them to the ceiling to give him room to move around, if he needed. A silk black cloth covered his eyes, making the black haired male unable to see those powerful eyes that lie underneath. A mask covered over the mouth that is so used to speak lies, just like it did to him. Long blue hair trailed down his back, over his white T-shirt and white pants. The walls also had a component in them that cancelled any flames that anyone tried to use while in the room, so it rendered the male's illusions useless. The younger male's head did not turn towards him or even move, but he knew the male was glaring in his direction.

"You look starved, Pineapple head…" The Vongola Cloud guardian spoke, standing in front of the male, slight amusement in his voice. The illusionist's head turned to glare through the blindfold in the direction of the voice. "Well I guess I should let you eat. I don't want you dying on me. After all, you're my prey and only I will kill you."

Hibari sat the food off to the side as he reached forward and removed the blindfold and mask setting them away from the illusionist who glared at him. His two toned eyes, even though they remained defiant, couldn't help, but reveal how tired the illusionist was.

Hibari moved the food in front of the male, watching as he grabbed it slowly, his body shaking from the lack of nutrients and from the coldness of the room. The smirk was still at his lips as he watched the male eat slowly, watching him closely. Once Mukuro finished the food, the violent cloud user pushed the subdued Mist user to the futon, lust and possession filled his silver grey eyes as he observed his prey.

"You look cold as well, herbivore. If you behave well enough, I will bring you some blankets." The Vongola cloud user spoke, gripping some strains of the dark blue hair and pulling it back revealing the marked flesh of the illusionist's neck. "And more food, because you are getting rather skinny. But you better behave, Pineapple Herbivore." Hibari snarled warningly in the illusionist's ear, before leaning down and smashing his lips into the soft ones of his prisoner's. His lips moved aggressively against the younger male's lips, winning the battle for dominance.

But the illusionist was not going down without a fight and bit down on the male's lips angrily, his eyes narrowing. The cloud user hissed slightly, and pulled away licking the blood from his lip. "It seems you still need to be treated like a dog that needs to be broken, herbivore." His hand gripped the hair tighter and yanked it back as sharp teeth sunk into the pale flesh. A gasp escaped the kiss-swollen lips of Mukuro, feeling the pain and anger from Hibari's feral bite. The blunette tried to bring his hands down on the male's hair, but his other hand grabbed the chain and yanked it up.

"Herbivore. You will not get away with misbehaving. It seems I will have to punish you, severely. " Hibari snarled, forcing the male to his knees before standing. "You know what to do herbivore, if you even think of biting, I will break everywhere bone in your body." And with that, he gripped the illusionist's hair and forced his face towards his arousal which was slightly revealed in yukata.

Mukuro glared up at Hibari and got one more warning before using his cuffed hand to pull more of the arousal. His pink tongue slid over the head, swirling around it, and down the sides. The arousal was pushed into Mukuro's mouth deeply and impatiently, choking the male slightly. All the illusionist could do was to relax his gag reflex as the black haired male before to ram his large and hardened length in and out of his mouth. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes from the abuse his throat was receiving, his hands were stuck clinging to the cloth that hug around Hibari's body. The sash had fallen and the yukata had opened completely.

Hibari watched the Illusionist's distress face in amusement, his cheeks bright red from the shame, saliva dripping from the corner of his lips, and the tears gathering in the male's eyes. Oh it was an amazing sight, and the ravenette couldn't help but lick his lips. The steel eyes closed as he felt himself getting closer, speeding up his thrusts into the male's moist cavern and forced his whole arousal into Mukuro's mouth and released deep, refusing to pull out.

"Swallow all of it, Herbivore. " The skylark commanded removing his arousal when the illusionist swallowed down all the white bitter liquid. Mukuro doubled over coughing; his throat raw from the forceful assault, but his eyes snapped up to the cloud user and glared angrily.

Hibari grabbed the male by the hair and brutally threw him over on his stomach, the 26 year olds hands forcing Mukuro's ass in the air. The white pants were ripped of the thin and pale legs and threw behind him.

"Oya, you're so pathetic, Hibari Kyoya. Unable to deal with the fact that I have fallen in love with someone else that you keep me locked down here lik-AH!" The illusionist started, but cried out when they skylark's newly awakened arousal violated his entrance and shoved all the way in roughly. The blunette immediately bit into the futon, not wanting to give the skylark anymore pleasure from his pain. The black skylark smirked, hearing the cry. He could feel the inside tear and bleed and he continued to force himself into the male's body. His chested pressed tight against the male's back and his teeth dug into the soft already bitten throat. Steel eyes closed as he sped up his pace, his release getting close. With a savage bit to the male's throat, he filled the younger male, until a mix of blood and cum slipped from the abused entrance.

When he pulled out, the Mukuro crumbled to the ground, his eye looking up at Hibari with a glare.

"You're mine, Herbivore. When he start to behave like the pet you are, then you will be allowed more freedom." The cloud guardian spoke, holding the bruised chin in his hand as he forced the male to look him in the eye. "Go clean up, Herbivore." He commanded as he looked towards the only unlocked door in the room. Steel eyes followed as the male forced himself up and staggered to the clean bathroom and began washing himself up.

When he was sure that the male couldn't hear him, he picked up the blindfold that was once mukuro's tied and placed it against his lips. "You forced me to fall in love with you, don't you dare think you can just leave me to deal with this alone." He whispered softly, staring at the door with an annoyed look.


End file.
